


The Blade

by seraf



Series: And then there was war [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Apocalypse Verse, Dean Says Yes, Gen, Letter form, Lucifer!Sam, Michael!Dean, Post-Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Sword of Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraf/pseuds/seraf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean says 'yes' to Michael. He knows Sammy can't hear him, but he's gonna damn well try and leave a letter goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blade

_Sammy,_

_You were right when we set out to try this. I can only hope you're having better luck at your end, because hell, I can't even think half the time. It's hard for me even to think out this letter to you, though I know you'll never get it, what with Satan rattling around in your skull._

_Remember when we met Cas's vessel? Jimmy? Dunno why I'm thinking about him right now, but he said being Cas's vessel was like being chained to a comet. Being Michael's vessel, well, it's worse. It feels like I got out of the Impala and stepped into the middle of the sun. Honestly, Sammy, I hope you just have it better on your end of the angelic spectrum of douchebags._

_There are a few advantages to being stuck with this dick floating around in my body- that sounded wrong. Anyway, he's got a trap planned out for you, and for the hunters that Bobby is working with. I can't say I'm too fond of Satan, but you try not to get hurt, all right?_

* * *

 

_Sammy,_

_Michael got wounded today. He's keeping true to his promises, and I don't really feel it, but it kind of stings. It's the only thing, besides his occasional train of thought, that I've been able to feel so far, so maybe it's a start, though he must have gotten hurt pretty badly in order to let me feel_ anything.

_I heard some stuff buzzing around inside his thoughts today. Apparently, the recent skirmishes destroyed a large chunk of Canada. I think it's really begun, Sammy. The world's falling apart, and we're just the two poor shmucks who managed to get the colliding stars sewn into our skins._

 

* * *

_Sammy,_

_Michael sometimes talks to me. I dunno why he started doing it, but I think he overheard (if you can call it that when the guy is floating around in my skin) one of my letters to you. He doesn't make for the greatest conversation, and it's just sometimes updates, but I think he's more open. There's random bits of his memories floating around in my head right now, which can be confusing._

_Anyway, Sammy, he told me about how the fight's going. Is it true there's been a load of angelic casualties? I'm not sure whether they deserve it or not. But I don't know what happened to Cas. Michael says he never saw him after I said yes, and I don't think he's lying._

* * *

_Sammy,_

_I hope you're alright._

* * *

 


End file.
